


What to Like

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Curious Elliot, Kinky bastard Tyrell, Spanking, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot doesn't know what he likes kink wise so Tyrell helps him try out spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Like

Elliot wasn't sure about a lot of things about himself. He wasn't sure what his favorite color was, he wasn't sure what his sexuality was, and he wasn't sure what kinks he liked. 

So of course, since he didn't know what he liked, and he was in contact with a very kinky bastard, he ended up trying a lot of things. And when he said in contact with, he meant having a lot of werid kinky sex with. So that's how he ended up here.

Elliot was bent over Tyrell's lap, his pants and boxers pulled down to expose his ass. He wasn't sure he was going to like this one, but he'd been wrong before. 

He closed his eyes tightly, ready for the blow any second. Tyrell's hand came down quickly, but not too hard. Elliot let out a little yelp, jumping a little. 

It stung, but then it felt warm. He was trying to decide if he liked the feeling when another smack came down on his other cheek.

Elliot couldn't help it as a whimper escaped him, but he was starting to enjoy the warmness that accompanied the tingling. The sting was there, yes, but it felt alright. Almost good, even. 

"Are you doing alright, Elliot?" Tyrell asked gently, massaging at his slightly red ass. Elliot gave a soft moan, and nodded a little. This was good. He gently pressed his butt into Tyrell's hand a little bit.

Tyrell chuckled and ran his fingers through Elliot's hair. "Impatient?" He asked gently. Elliot whined and wiggled his ass a bit. Tyrell laid down a quick smack to each of the Elliot's cheeks. 

Elliot hissed at the sting, the reveled in the tingly warmth. He rocked his hips, this time downward, against Tyrell's lap. He needed some friction. 

Two more snacks befell his bum at that, harder. "I didn't say you could do that, Elliot." Tyrell scolded and Elliot froze.

"S-sorry." He stuttered, licking his lips. Tyrell gave one last smack across both buttcheeks. He then helped Elliot to his feet, pulling his pants and boxers up very gently before he curled up with him on the bed. 

"How do you feel?" He asked gently, pressing a light kiss to Elliot's forehead. 

"I feel good." He murmured, nuzzling into Tyrell's neck. Tyrell rubbed Elliot's back gently. 

"Good." He said gently. "You're so good, Elliot." Tyrell tilted Elliot's head up and kissed him softly. 

"Thank you, Tyrell." Elliot whispered gently.


End file.
